teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Android 16
Android 16 (人造人間１６号, Jinzōningen Jū Roku-Gō, ''Artificial Human Sixteen) was Dr. Gero's sixteenth android creation, initially designed to serve his vendetta against Goku, who overthrew the entire Red Ribbon Army as a child. He is described as a ginger-haired android who is actually modeled after Gero's deceased son. Biography Activation Android 18 noticed Android 16 in his pod, opening him despite the resistance of Dr. Gero after his murder. Following Future Trunks destroying the lab, Android 16 survived and had his pod opened by Android 18, who was standing alongside her brother Android 17. Android 16 stated his name to the androids and then revealed his designation upon Android 18 asking, being informed of Dr. Gero's passing by Android 17, who he initially thought was referring to having killed Goku. With this out of the way, Android 16 asked if the group could proceed to murder him and they agreed to assist. The androids departed, though stopped in their travels when Android 17 announced that he wanted a car. While the group waited for a vehicle, Android 16 was asked of his interest in whether or not he wanted it to be a truck. In turn, Android 16 asked if it would assist in murdering Goku and then said he hoped for it to be a truck after Android 17 guessed that he could use it to hit Goku hard. Vegeta then arrived, asking which of the androids would like to fight him and Android 17 asking Android 16 if he would be interested. Android 16 denied since Vegeta was not Goku and he acquired a hobby after Android 17 said they needed to get him one. Android 17 took note of Vegeta's transformation into a Super Saiyan, asking Android 16 about it who instead noted that the birds had flown away and that he liked them. Krillin, Piccolo, Tenshinhan and Future Trunks arriving afterward. Android 17 noted their appearance and asked Android 16 if he wanted to get involved by fighting them, Android 16 dismissing the group. With Android 17 stepping up to assert that the group could not interfere with the fight or he would become involved and Piccolo citing Goku as someone that he would actually be interested in helping, Android 16 asked if he said "Goku" and reiterated that he had heard Piccolo say this when Android 17 answered him, returning to focusing on the birds per Android 17's request.Blood, Sweat, and Gears Search for Goku Following the showdown with the Z-Fighters, the androids flew around looking for a car, finding a ''Lucky Foods van, which Android 16 tried to lift before Android 17 explained that he was planning on riding it. He apologized and after Android 17 noted he had made room for himself in the van with making its contents come out, he acknowledged this and called "shot gun" in sitting in the back. Android 18 wanted to look for clothes as opposed to search for Goku, leading Android 17 to remark "Women" and call on Android 16 to weigh into their conversation, him confirming that she was female. The group were later pulled over by officers, whom confronted them. Android 16 stepped out of the vehicle along with Androids 17 and 18 at the request of the officers, Android 16 telling the officer who tried to arrest him that he could not sit in the back since he himself had called "shot gun", leading the officer to believe that he was in possession of a firearm and try handcuffing him, only for the handcuffs to not be effective on the android who destroyed them with ease.The Trouble With Time Travel Android 17 drove the group through an alternate route, Android 18 complaining while Android 16 began to state his enjoyment of the alternate route for its scenery and being able to spend time with the two, though he concluded after Android 18 blew it up that she did not agree with him. With Android 17 calling her out on this, Android 18 offered Android 16 a trip to the zoo after going to Goku's home and after being asked if he wanted to go, Android 16 confirmed that he wanted to see the pelicans. The Androids arrived at Goku's home, Android 18 going inside while both Androids 16 and 17 stood outside. With Android 18 confirming that no one was inside and making the guess that Goku was at Kame House while Android 17 dismissed it as the second place they would look, Android 16 confirmed that it would be the next location they searched for him and dismissed Android 17's choice to use a boat when going over to the island, reasoning that they had done it his way and that he now wanted to do it "the bird way" and fly. The group flew over to Kame House and Android 16 stated that Goku was not there and stating it again in frustration, Android 17 then refusing to leave unless being told where Goku was and being challenged by Piccolo. The group left afterward.Hyperbolic Plot Device After the androids and Piccolo landed, Android 17 told Android 18 to stay out, her deciding to sit with Android 16 who spotted a pelican and tried to call it majestic before being interrupted several times and settling on calling it a big bird. As Piccolo started charging his energy to begin the battle, Android 16 told Android 17 that only minutes had passed when Android 17 claimed that Piccolo had been charging up for hours. Android 16 warned him to dodge and after Android 17 was hit, Android 16 tried to explain that Piccolo had fused with Kami. Android 16 watched the fight between Piccolo and Android 17, Android 18 commenting to him that the fight was boring, leading him to agree with her and say that it would entertaining to have a "rousing round" of killing Goku.Percussive Maintenance Meeting Cell Cell arrived, instantly recognizing Androids 17 and 18, though was confused by Android 16 who explained his designation before Cell began powering up and Piccolo tried to explain to the group who Cell was as well as that he was an android from an alternate timeline. With Android 17 not believing Piccolo and joking that he was a park ranger, Android 16 added that it sounded nice. While Android 17 and Piccolo fought against Cell, Android 16 turned to Android 18, warning her that she needed to leave since Cell defeating the pair would mean that she would not be safe. Android 18 reasoned that she was too interested in seeing how the fight played out, prompting Android 16 to argue that he believed this was a poor decision. Piccolo fired a Light Grenade at Cell, seemingly killing him. Android 16 stated that he never stood a chance, which Android 18 mistakes for him meaning that he is talking about Cell, when in actuality Android 16 was referring to Piccolo who was then defeated and discarded of by Cell. With Piccolo defeated, Cell remarked that he had died as he lived, elaborating that he was drowning and Android 16 commented that this was sad. Android 16 warned Android 17 that the three had to flee, though he refused to back out since he wanted to see how things played out, another decision that Android 16 found poor. Android 17 came on the verge of being absorbed by Cell who bragged that he would take his time killing everyone on the planet including Goku after he absorbed him and Android 18 and achieved his perfect form. In hearing this, Android 16 put his hand on Cell's shoulder and as he turned, Android 16 punched him in the face while asking him to repeat what he had just said. Android 17 was surprised by this, but also curious of what had taken Android 16 so long to get involved, Android 16 answering that he wanted to see how things played out, prompting Android 17 to ask if he had just used sarcasm only for Android 16 to reveal that he was not programed for sarcasm. Android 16 mentioned his intent to kill Cell, reasoning that he could go against his sole purpose of killing Goku since Cell had some of Goku inside of him thanks to his cells and found the perimeters acceptable as he charged at Cell, who was able to stab him with his tail through the neck and tried to absorb him unsuccessfully. When this did not work, Cell questioned if he was fully robotic, which Android 16 confirmed, reminding him that his name was "Android 16" and meaningful in that he was a robot as opposed to being a cyborg like that of Androids 17 and 18. Android 16 grabbed the tail and threw Cell to the ground, ripping it off. Cell emerged from the ground, questioning Android 16 on whether or not he knew how long it would take for him to regrow the tail, Android 16 questioning what he meant as his tail grew back and Cell explained his regeneration abilities came from Piccolo. Android 16 stated that his mistake was starting at the wrong end, elaborating that he intended to remove Cell's head next, the two fighting again and Android 16 impressing Android 17 with his Rocket Punch. This knocked Cell down, allowing Android 16 to take his body and throw it to the ground then send him underground. Android 16 fired a blast through his arms, calling for Cell to follow the light it set and after this questioned the other androids on why they were still there, elaborating that he was not sure if he could stop Cell and that the latter would wreck havoc if he absorbed the two. Though Android 17 mentioned that they were planning on doing that as well, Android 16 defended his choice to save them by telling Android 17 that he liked him. Android 16 then revealed that he had become attached to the planet and did not wish for any further harm to occur to it, prompting Androids 17 and 18 to repent, Android 17 even going as far as to not want to kill Goku anymore to which Android 16 warned him not to get crazy. Cell then popped up and absorbed Android 17, achieving his Semi-Perfect form.Family Reunion Escape Following Cell transforming, Android 16 went over to Android 18, instructing her to come with him if she wanted to live and ran with her until being stopped by Cell, who started to make noises with his new lips, until Android 16 punched him in the face and was then shot by Cell in retaliation, prompting Android 18 to ask if he was okay. Android 16 explained that he had suffered damage but questioned how she was, being helped by her afterward when Tien stalled Cell. Android 16 questioned where Android 17 was and with Android 18 telling him that he was gone, Android 16 mentioned that it was sad and that he was sad as well. The two left the island thereafter.Advanced Geometry The two fled to an island, among others. Android 16 corrected Android 18 that they were in archipelago, her thanking him and asking if he was waterproof, Android 16's injury causing him to be no longer as he explained to her. Android 16 told Android 18 that Cell would not risk damaging her, his rationale for Cell not blowing up any more islands after he did so for one of them and proceeded to so for others, Android 18 confronting him over his prediction being proven wrong and Android 16 noticing a squirrel in front of him and calling it a bird. Vegeta arrived, stopping Cell as he planned to destroy the island and being noticed by Androids 16 and 18, Android 16 calling him a pointy haired bird.Group Therapy While watching the fight between Cell and Vegeta, Android 18 found herself perplexed by the latter's advantage over Cell, Android 16 repeating the phrase "Data not found" in the background while she spoke, leading Android 18 to question if he had anything "substantial" to add, Android 16 responding by asking her the same question.A Raging Semi Androids 16 and 18 were capable of overhearing Vegeta while he bargained with Cell, who was convincing him to allow him to absorb Android 18 to achieve his final form. Android 18 questioned Android 16 on whether Vegeta would actually allow him to do it and Android 16 asked her if she would. Following her denial that she would, Android 16 questioned what the two were talking about. Krillin revealed himself to the pair with a scream, asking Android 18 to not kill anyone, though Android 16 insisted that no deal would take place. He explained to Android 18 that Goku was part of the anyone Krillin was referring to, which had led to his decision, though he reversed the choice after Android 18 swore she would get him "a Goku". Cell spotted the androids and Krillin after being permitted by Vegeta to absorb her and Future Trunks warned for the group to leave, Android 18 planning to take off with Krillin and Android 16 before the latter told her that he had just become comfortable and furthered that Cell would leave him be since he had no interest in him. After Android 18 ran off, promising that she would come back for him, Krillin and Android 16 exchanged praises of the other's bravery, Android 16 insisting after he left that he was way out of his league. in his second form again, to no avail.|thumb]] Android 18 and Krillin were stopped from fleeing by a confrontation from Cell, though Android 16 became involved by instructing him to leave Android 18 alone. After Cell made a remark about Android 18's attire in an insistence that she wished to be absorbed, Android 16 followed Krillin's lead by attacking Cell, though he was also ineffective. Krillin, recovering from the attack, prepared to charge Cell when seeing him approaching Android 18 with his widened tail, though Android 16 prevented him from doing so, insisting that it was not his time while calling him a "little duckling". Android 18 was stopped from being absorbed by Cell due to Future Trunks's involvement, who attacked Cell while she fled, allowing her to come back for Android 16 who questioned why she was still there. Krillin joined in lifting him and the three attempted to make an escape before Cell used his Solar Flare to blind the group along with Future Trunks and Vegeta. While Cell was approaching the pair, Android 16 promised Android 18 after she asked him to look after Krillin that he would, followed by her being absorbed and Cell achieving his Perfect Form. On his own With Android 18 absorbed and the transformation complete, Cell tested out his new form by practicing, eyeing Android 16 and greeting him. The latter reciprocated but when asked by Cell if the pair were cool, Android 16 reminded him that he had absorbed the others who he called his "family". Vegeta came down to confront Cell and in the latter beginning to talk with Vegeta by expressing his admiration for him keeping his word in allowing him to carry out the absorption, he became confused as to whether the top of his head was a crown and asked Android 16 if it was, the latter merely stating that he hated him. After Vegeta and Cell began fighting, in a battle where Vegeta was severely outclassed, Android 16 was witness to Vegeta's unsuccessful attempt at destroying Cell.Flashpoint After Vegeta was defeated by Cell and Future Trunks transformed into a Third Grade Super Saiyan, Android 16 told Future Trunks that though Senzu Beans healed physical damage, only therapy would heal emotional trauma. While Cell fought Future Trunks afterward, Android 16 cheered him on, calling him an "unreasonably buff bird." Cell was able to convince Future Trunks that he was actually competitive when in reality Cell was much faster as the Super Saiyan form Future Trunks was using was not fast enough to compete with him. After Cell informed Future Trunks of this, Android 16 insisted that Cell was playing him, though changed his view to Cell having played him when the latter began easily dodging the attacks thrown his way by the young Saiyan. Cell mocked Future Trunks with an impression of him while powering himself up, Future Trunks calling it a terrible impression but Android 16 insisting that despite this it was not inaccurate. With Cell's having gained the upper hand revealed, the latter stated his intent to kill Goku, Android 16 telling him that the wording still did not convince him the pair were allies. Future Trunks resigned his fate and prepared to be killed, only to give Cell the inspiration to cast a revolution that he said would be on the news. After Cell flew away, Android 16 questioned what channel.My Body is a Temple'O'Trunks After Future Trunks' defeat and Krillin and Vegeta returned to the battlefield, Android 16 indicated his interest in making new friends, given that he had lost his others when they were absorbed. Though Future Trunks asserted that he would not become friends with him, Android 16 promptly clarified that he was referring to Krillin who he called the "duck" and the two began a communication that had homosexual connotations in the eyes of both Future Trunks and Vegeta who served as onlookers to the pair speaking. Krillin flew 16 to Capsule Corporation for repairs by Bulma, though Dr. Briefs instead tended to him in his daughter's absence. When Dr. Briefs was able to access Android 16's system via a computer, he found "Surfin' Bird" playing on repeat in his system and asked how long it had been playing, confusing the accustomed 16. While learning that he was missing an extensive amount of data from Dr. Briefs, 16 said it was fine given that he was his own android and that he would live his life accordingly, also declining to have a gun installed though he was appreciative of the offer. 16 noticed Dr. Briefs' pussycat and asked what it was, further questioning if he had permission to touch it and held it on his shoulder as the cat began licking him, motivating him to ask if he could "lick the pussy". 16 later saw Cell's televised announcement of the Cell Games tournament.Tiles and Tribulations The Cell Games Android 16 arrived at the Cell Games and repeated Goku's name, noting his arrival. Android 16 greeted Krillin and confirmed that he had been full repaired though was mysteriously lighter, Goku introducing himself to Android 16 at that point and the latter breaking out into song within his mind as he gave him a stare.Opening Serumonies* After Cell destroyed the Cell Games ring, Android 16 rescued the crew of Mr. Satan, Jimmy Firecracker, and Larry from the explosion. When asked by Jimmy about what his goal was, he simply answered that he wanted to kill Son Goku. During Cell's fight with Gohan, 16 grappled Cell from behind, and declared that he was going to take him out with his self destruction sequence, equivalent to a nuclear explosion. Despite Krillin begging him not to do it, 16 said he has to because if not, Cell will continue to kill everybody. He initiates a countdown sequence towards his self-destruction, but he panics as his plan fails. Trunks then explains to him that Bulma removed his explosive device from his body during repairs. Although Bulma only did that to prevent him from using the device against the team - which she regretted when she saw the situation on live TV - he responds angrily by saying she had no right to do that. Cell proceeds to break free from 16's hold and grants his wish for an explosion by obliterating his body in front of everyone (horrifying Krillin and Gohan the most). Later, while Goku and the others are struggling against the Cell Jrs., 16 manages to convince Mr. Satan to , throw him to Gohan in order to end Cell's reign of terror once and for all. Once there, 16 proceeds to give Gohan a pep talk: Cell then proceeds to crush 16's head, killing him. 16's death was not in vain, though, as it finally pushed Gohan into becoming a Super-Duper Saiyan and defeating Cell. Post-credits, he is shown to be sitting underneath a tree in Other World, accompanied by birds. It is revealed during the Episode Breakdown of Episode 60 that 16 willingly chose to stay in Other World instead of being wished back by Shenlong, as it is implied people are given a choice on whether they want to be revived or not. Personality Android 16 was initially a cold distant android with no desire other than to kill Goku, his every action and desire having to contribute to the latter's killing or play some role in bringing about his demise. Shortly after his activation, however, Android 16 became interested in birds, the watching of the species becoming a habit of his. Sightseeing in general gave Android 16 a higher purpose apart from his initial mission and he became convinced that the Earth was something that should be preserved rather than destroyed. After spending several days with them, Android 16 deeply cared for both Androids 17 and 18, who he not only admitted to having liked but also regarded as his family. His concern for their well-being brought Android 16 to disavow his prior intent to only fight Goku and engage Cell in battle, in the hopes of besting him and thereby stopping the pair from being absorbed. Android 16 was saddened by Android 17 being absorbed and also disappointed when the same fate befell Android 18,The "Perfect" Guy holding a grudge over Cell for their absorptions despite the latter's attempts at becoming friends with him since they were the only androids left. Of the three androids that went after Goku, he was most stoic and removed from conversation, remaining firm in what appeared to be his sole purpose of ending Goku's life. However, he showed other sides of himself when expressing excitement, asking questions and speaking of his fondness for birds. This came full circle whenever Android 16 engaged Cell, as it showed that he was willing to remove himself from his comfort zone in order to save someone (Androids 17 and 18) from being taken from him. Despite his intent to kill Goku, he held no ill will toward the other Z-Fighters as he encouraged Krillin to stay down so he would not be killed by Cell and cheered on Future Trunks during his fight with Cell. The most animosity he would show was general indifference, as was the case with his treating of the Z-Fighters after their defeat at the hands of the androids or Piccolo when he was seemingly killed by Cell, though he did sympathize with Piccolo for dying alone. Android 16's desire to kill Goku persisted even after he became accepting of Earthlings in general, not being able to go against his original programming. The idea of doing away with this plan would serve as a deal breaker for him, as it did when both Android 17 and Krillin suggested it. After being severely damaged by Cell shortly after the android took his second form, Android 16's mental state deteriorated slightly, the android repeating himself and sometimes calling other humanoids ducks, which was the case with Krillin, Vegeta, and Future Trunks. Android 16 had particular difficulty distinguishing Krillin from a duck, multiple times indicating in his system that he was one, based on their initial encounter when Krillin became scared and made a sound indicative of a duck. With neither 17 or 18 left to accompany him after their respective absorptions, 16 was regulated to being seemingly friendless, as he refused he advances of Cell, resorting in Android 16 cheering on Cell's opponents in battle partly out of spite and in realization of the serious threat he posed to the world, knowing that the Z-Fighters remained the only chance the Earth had of survival, uniting him with them under a common enemy. This seemingly friendless existence ceased immediately with the beginning of a friendship between Krillin and Android 16 upon the latter's request, as he had seen Krillin's dedication and well-meaning demeanor, a stark contrast to Cell, showing that Android 16 desired allies that were similar to himself in being generally harmless with the exception of when allies were threatened, as both attacked Cell in order to protect 18. Abilities Android physics Android 16 can't be located by energy sensing, and has to be located the old fashion way. Unlike Androids 17 and 18, 16 is made out of pure metal, a fact that allowed him to escape Cell's tail absorption Attacks *'Rocket Punch': Android 16 launches one of his fists at his opponent. First used against Imperfect Cell. *'Hell's Flash': Android 16 removes his hands to reveal two cannons, and fires at his opponent. First used against Imperfect Cell. *'Self-destruction Sequence': In times of crisis, Android 16 can initiate his self destruction sequence, and explode. According to himself, the explosions force is similar to a nuclear explosion. Attempted to use it against Perfect Cell, but failed to as Bulma removed his payload. Appearance Quotes :Vegeta: So, which of you children wants to tangle with the Saiyan elite? :Android 17: Eh, I dunno-- How 'bout you 16? :Android 16: No. He is not Goku. :Android 17: Man, we need to get you a hobby. :Android 16: Acquiring hobby. (scans a nearby bird and smiles) — Episode 39: Blood, Sweat, and Gears ---- :Android 16: (noticing birds flying away during Vegeta and Android 18's fight) Aww... :Android 17: Hey, so, was Vegeta always blonde or..? :Android 16: The birds flew away." :Android 17: Oh, yeah? :Android 16: I liked the birds. :Android 17: Good for you, man. — Episode 39: Blood, Sweat, and Gears ---- :Android 16: (To a bird that landed on his arm) Hello bird. What is your name? (bird tweets) Toriyama? (Toriyama tweets again) I would love to see your dinosaur. (Toriyama tweets one more time) It does what?! — Episode 40: 16, 17, and 18 Things I Hate About You ---- :Android 17: Women, am I right, 16? :Android 16: Confirmed, she is female. — Episode 41: The Trouble With Time Travel ---- :Cop: I have checked the vehicle and I have identified another male-- and he is f**kin' big! :Android 16: You cannot sit in the back-- I called shotgun. :Cop: He has a weapon! — Episode 41: The Trouble With Time Travel ---- 17 is driving a van through the woods with 18 and 16 riding along. The van is bouncing through the rough terrain :Android 18: I can't believe you decided to take this thing off-roading! This thing barely handled on the freeway! :Android 17: Aw, come one, 18. Where's your sense of adventure? :Android 18: About 15 miles back with the shocks. :Android 16: I personally enjoy this alternative route. It is dense with foilage and wildlife, and- 18 leans out the window and fires a blast that clears all the trees and rocks ahead, leaving a flat terrain through what remains of the woods. ...and spending time with you. But, clearly, you disagree. :Android 17: I won't lie, sis. Kind of a dick move. :Android 18: Oh, come on. We'll take him to a zoo after this. How's that? You want to hit up the zoo, 16? :Android 16: I want to see the parrots. ---- :Android 16: Excuse me, I seem to be missing a body. May I use one of yours? Firecracker, Larry, and Mr. Satan all scream Why are you screaming? :Jimmy Firecracker: Because you're a talking head! :Android 16: So are you. : Trivia * Upon his initial activation in Blood, Sweat, and Gears, Android 16 made the same generic mechanical whirring noises as Android 19 and Dr. Gero during most of his movements. Beginning in The Trouble With Time Travel however, 16's movement sounds were changed to the more dynamic robotic sound effects often used in anime such as the Mobile Suit Gundam franchise. * The Dragon Ball Z Abridged version of Android 16's voice includes a robotic tone resembling the voice effect used in the original Funimation Dub of Dragon Ball Z, which was removed in later remasters and Dragon Ball Z Kai. * In Deities, Devils, and Doing the Dirty, it is revealed Android 16's mechanical brain contains many inaccessible files, one of which is a video recording of Dr. Gero's son, the human on which 16 was designed after, making a video recording to send to his father moments before his inadvertant death by young Goku's assault on the Red Ribbon Army HQ. This original footage created specifically for Dragon Ball Z Abridged bases Dr. Gero's son, who to date has never been given an official depiction, directly on 16's design and depicts the origin of his fascination with birds. * During the credits of Part 3 of Cell-Out, a fan art of a deceased but happy Android 16 in heaven surrounded by birds is shown. The drawing was done by Malik Torihane of Dragon Ball New Age. This also confirms that 16 in the Abridged universe has a soul. * Android 16 is, so far, the only character not voiced by Takahata101 to utter a variation of the line "I'm hilarious and you will quote everything I'll say." References Category:Androids Category:Former Villains Category:Males Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Deceased Characters